


A.M.

by cherrylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylarry/pseuds/cherrylarry
Summary: Spring Drabble Prompt: Hike





	A.M.

“Wow,” Harry breathes out as he and Louis finally reach the end of the trail and looks out into the horizon. The sky is full of color as the sun rises and the day begins for everyone below. Surprisingly, it was Louis' idea to go out before dawn to watch the sunrise. Of course Harry had no problem agreeing.

  
"isn't it beautiful?" Louis says, in awe of the view in front of them.

  
Harry turns toward Louis "Not as beautiful as you."

  
Louis rolls his eyes but blushes anyway. "That was way too cheesy, Harold."

  
"Yeah,  I know it was."


End file.
